My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (TomandJerryFan36 Version)
Cast * Twilight Sparkle - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Spike - Timon (The Lion King) * Rainbow Dash - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Applejack - Butterscotch the Pig (Clarence) * Rarity - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Fluttershy - Female Sheep 2 (Louie Draw Me) * Pinkie Pie - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Princess Celestia - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Nightmare Moon - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Princess Luna - Sarafina (The Lion King) * Trixie - Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Snips and Snails - Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) * Apple Bloom - Dillon (Home on the Range) * Sweetie Belle - Danny the Black Lamb (So Dear To My Heart) * Scootaloo - The Baby Calf from the Bubble Guppies Episode (The Cowgirl Parade) (Bubble Guppies) * Babs Seed - Puddin the Calf (Bubble Guppies) * Shining Armor - Ollie the Pig (Home on the Range) * Princess Cadence - Mollie the Pig (Home on the Range) * Prince Blueblood - ??? * Granny Smith - Nora the Sheep (Khumba) * Big Macintosh - Bouffalant (Pokemon) * Braeburn - The Ram (Noah's Ark) * Sheriff Silverstar - Male Sheep (Noah's Magic Ark) * Goldie Delicious - ??? * The Apple Family - ??? * Mr. and Mrs. Cake - ??? * Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake - ??? * Diamond Tiara - Lamb 1 (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Silver Spoon - Lamb 2 (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Twist - Cardigan (Charlotte's Web 2) * Pipsqueak - Young Chirin (Chirin's Bell) * Featherweight - ??? * Discord - ??? * Queen Chrysalis - ??? * King Sombra - ??? * Flim and Flam - ??? * Lord Tirek - ??? * Dr. Caballeron - ??? * Suri Polomare - The Female Ram (Noah's Ark) * Glida - ??? * Diamond Dogs - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Ahuizotl - ??? * Garble - ??? * Hoity Toity - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) * Photo Finish - Female Elk (Ice Age 3) * Sapphire Shores - Vera (Ice Age 2) * Fancy Pants - ??? * Daring Do - ??? * Prim Hemline - ??? * Trenderhoof - ??? * Soarin - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Spitfire - ??? * The Wonderbolts - ??? * Royal Guards - ??? * Mayor Mare - Giselle (Open Season) * Nurse Redheart - Female Anteater (Fishtronaut) * Cheerilee - Mother Sheep (Charlotte's Web 2) * Spa Ponies - Start Mom (Ice Age 2) and Aardvark Mom (Ice Age 2) * Twilight Velvet and Night Light - Florrie and Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Jet Set and Upper Crust - * Fleur Dis Lee - Swala (The Lion Guard) * Filthy Rich - ??? * Joe - ??? * Cherry Jubilee - Curly the Sheep (Iconicles) * Gizmo - ??? * Thunderlane - ??? * Cloudchaser and Fitter - ??? * Blossomforth - Jenna (Balto) * Bulk Biceps - ??? * Lightning Dust - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Ms. Peachbottom - ??? * Ms. Harshwhinny - ??? * Flash Sentry - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Coco Pommel - ??? * Cheese Sandwich - ??? * Maud Pie - Female Sheep 1 (Louie Draw Me) * Silver Shill - ??? * The Mane-iac - ??? * Zecora - Muhimu (The Lion Guard) * Cranky Doodle Donkey - ??? * Matilda - ??? * Mulia Maid - ??? * Seabreeze - ??? * Little Strongheart - Cindy the Aardvark Girl (Surviving Sid) * Chief Thunderhooves - Vera's Mate (Ice Age 2) * Iron Will - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Gustave le Grand - ??? * Scorpan - ??? * Angel - Horace The Hare (64 Zoo Lane) * Winona - Gertie the Goat (64 Zoo Lane) * Opalescence - The Blue Cat (Louie Draw me) * Gummy - Little Mike The Pig (Curious George) * Philomena - Alan the Aardvark (64 Zoo Lane) * Owlowiscious - ??? * Tank - The Armadillo (Fishtronaut) * Peewee - ??? * Breezie - ??? * Changeling - ??? * Dragon - ??? * Fruit Bat - ??? * Parasprite - ??? * Phoenix - ??? * Quarray Eel - ??? * Timberwolf - ??? * Ursa - ??? * Vampire Fruit Bat - ??? * Windigo - ??? * Cerberus - ??? * Chimera - ??? * Cockatrice - ??? * Hydra - ??? * Manticore - ??? * Cragadile - ??? * Orthros - ??? * Sea Serpent - ??? * Tatzlwurm - ??? * Amethyst Star - Female Macrauchenia (Ice Age 2) * Apple Pumpkin - ??? * Apple Cobbler - ??? * Apple Fritter - Chirin's Mother (Chirin's Bell) * Aura - ??? * Berry Pinch - ??? * Berryshine - Mrs Sheep (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Caesar - ??? * Candy Mare - ??? * Caramel - ??? * Cherry Berry - Mrs Cow (Honk Toot and Swoo- Soosh) * Cherry Fizzy - ??? * Cloud Kicker - ??? * Coco Crusoe - ??? * Comet Tail - Buffalo (Tinga Tinga Tales) * Cotton Candy - ??? * Crescent Moon - ??? * Daisy - Lolly Pinkington (Littlest Pet Shop) * Derpy - ??? * Diamond Mint - Girafarig (Pokemon) * Dinky Doo - Lollichop (Peter and The Magic Egg) * DJ Pon-3 - ??? * Dr. Hooves - Aardvark Dad (Ice Age 2) * Golden Harvest - Leslie the Cow (Curious George) * Goldengrape - ??? * Mr. Greenhooves - ??? * Helia - ??? * Holly Dash - ??? * Jeff Letrotski - ??? * Lemon Hearts - Twiga the Giraffe (The Lion Guard) * Lemony Gem - ??? * Lightning Bolt - ??? * Lilly Valley - The Cow with a Blue Bone in her head (The Story of Fox) * Liza Doolots - ??? * Lucky Clover - ??? * Lyra Heartstrings - ??? * Lyrica Lilac - ??? * MandoPony - ??? * Masquerade - Giselle (Open Season) * Meadow Song - ??? * Merry May - Abigail the Cow (The Fox and The Hound) * Minutte - Yelta the Yak (Noah's Magic Ark) * Noi - Kyle (Home on the Range) * Noteworthy - Wildebeest (Tinga Tinga Tales) * Octiavia Melody - Precious the Cow (Rollie Pollie Ollie) * Orange Swirl - Mrs Wolly the Sheep (Honk Toot and Swoo - Soosh) * Parasol - ??? * Peachy Sweet - Female Sheep (Noah's Magic Ark) * Pina Colada - Young Cow (Wonder Pets) * Princess Erroria -Ryan (Home on the Range) * Rainbowshine - Nathalie The Antelope (64 Zoo Lane) * Rare Find - ??? * Raven - ??? * Red Gala - ??? * Rising Star - ??? * Rose - Mommy Pig (Connie the Cow) * Royal Ribbon - ??? * Royal Riff - ??? * Ruby Pinch - Bern the Pig (Connie the Cow) * Sassaflash - ??? * Sea Swirl - Cow (Almost Naked Animals) * Sealed Scroll - White Tailed the Deer ( Go Diego Go) * Shoeshine - The White and Brown Spotted Cow (Louie Draw Me) * Sprinkle Medley - ??? * Star Hunter - ??? * Sunshower Raindrops - Female Elk (Ice Age 3) * Sweetie Drops - Aardvark Mom (Ice Age 3) * Tornado Bolt - ??? * Twinkleshine - Muhanga (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Waddle - ??? * Wild Fire - ??? * Bear - ??? * Beavers - ??? * Buffalos - Various Ice Age Animals (Ice Age 1 and Ice Age 2) * Daisy Jo - Female Cow (Wanda and the Alien) * Cows - Various Cows (Milly and Molly and Curious George) * Mule - ??? * Rabbits - ??? * Sheeps - Various Sheeps (Milly and Molly, Curious george and Peg and Cat) * Bats - ??? * Bees - ??? * Blue, Red, and Green Jays - ??? * Chickens - ??? * Elizabeak - ??? * Crows - ??? * Ducks - ??? * Eagle - ??? * Falcon - ??? * Flamingo - ??? * Hummingbird - ??? * Hummingway - ??? * Meadowlark - ??? * Toucan - ??? * Turkey - ??? * Butterflies - ??? * Caterpillar - ??? * Cat - ??? * Earthworms - ??? * Fish - ??? * Frog - ??? * Goat - Blanquette (Mr. Monseguir's Goat) * Mouses - ??? * Pigs - Tepig, Gigi the Female Tepig, Swinub and Spoink (Pokemon) * Snail - ??? * Snakes - ??? * Spider - ??? * Squid - ??? Episodes: Season 1: * Friendship Is Magic Part 1 and 2 * The Ticket Master * Applebuck Season * Griffon The Brush-Off * Boast Busters * Mammalshy * Look Before You Sleep * Bridle Gossip * Swarm Of The Century * Winter Wrap Up * Call Of The Cutie * Fall Weather Friends * Suited For Success * Feeling Lola Keen * Sonic Rainboom * Stare Master * The Show Stoppers * A Hyena and Lioness Show * Green Isn't Your Color * Over An Icegerg * An Aardvark In The Hoof * The Cutie Mark Chronicles * Owl's Well That Ends Well * Party Of One * The Best Night Ever Season 2: * The Return Of Harmony Part 1 and 2 * Lesson Zero * Sarafina Escliped * Sisterhooves Social * The Cutie Pox * May The Best Pet Win! * The Mysterious Mare Do Well * Sweet and Elite * Secret Of My Excess * Hearth's Warming Eve * Family Appreciation Day * Baby Cakes * The Last Roundup * The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 * Read it And Weep * A Friend In Deed * Putting Your Hood Down * It's About Time * Meerkat Quest * Hurricane Female Sheep 2 * Animalville Confidential * MMMystery Of The Friendship Express * A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and 2 Season 3: * The Crystal Empire Part 1 and 2 * Too Many Lola Bunnies * One Bad Apple * Magic Duel * Sleepless In Animalville * Wonderbolts Academy * Apple Family Reunion * Timon At Your Service * Keep Calm And Flutter On * Just For Sidekicks * Games Animals Play * Magical Mystery Cure Season 4: * Princess Nala Part 1 and 2 * Castle-Mania * Daring Don't * Flight To The Finish * Power Animals * Bats! * Gia Takes Manehattan * Lola Apple Bunny * Rainbow Falls * Three's A Crowd * Lola Pride * Simple Ways * Filli Vanilli * Nala Time * It Ain't Easy Being Breezies * Someanimal To Watch Over Me * Maud Female Sheep 1 * For Whom The Danny the Black Lamb Toils * Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 * Trade Ya! * Inspiration Manifestation * Equestria Games * Nala's Kingdom Part 1 and 2 Movies/TV Shows: * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Space Jam * The Looney Tunes Show * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * The Aristocats * SpongeBob SquarePants * A Bug's Life * Tiny Toons Adventures * Cats Don't Dance * Regular Show * Noah's Ark * Krypto the Superdog * The Fox and the Hound * Monsters, Inc. * Rio * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Oliver and Company * Disney Cartoons * Balto * Felidae * Romeo and Juilet: Sealed With A Kiss * Madagascar Category:TomandJerryFan36 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony Spoofs